


Foretelling

by narsus



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I imagine that you'll be the one to kill me.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foretelling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Avengers belongs to Marvel Studios, Joss Whedon and others. Thor belongs to Marvel Studios, Ashley Edward Miller, Zack Stentz, Don Payne and others.

“I imagine that you’ll be the one to kill me.”

Loki swings his legs like a child, perched carelessly on the broken end of Bifröst.

“In the end, that is, not right now.”

He leans back, peering up at Heimdall, who remains silent, ever watchful.

“It’s fitting.”

Heimdall stirs. The noise of his armour shifting, the only indication that, perhaps, he is listening to Loki after all.

“You’re the only one who sees through my lies.”

Loki stands up, turning to leave, bored at last with this game.

“You could stop lying.”

Heimdall’s voice is pitched low and serious, as always.

“Where would be the fun in that?”

Loki’s laughter rings out as he departs, and, for a moment, Heimdall turns his head to catch its last echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, according to the myths, Heimdall and Loki will slay each other during Ragnarök.


End file.
